splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim Ultimate
Splat Tim Ultimate is a game based around WO4 PLOT The plot for every faction is different Heroes: The beginning of the story,the Squidbeak Splatoon said that Lu Bu is a traitor,Zhang Jue wared Splat Tim abou this since Splat Tim 51: hierarchy is what's truly destroying the earth and him. America never cared about him, he was just a pawn in their fucked up 4D game of chess. If you want to save the planet, if you want to get something done. He has to... DO IT In the US,the Allied forces are trying to stop the Oda forces from attacking Pearl harbour,however the Splatoon arrived as reinforcements and defeated Audie Murphy.soon,the revolution had began,Zhang Jue and his rebels fight for a new world of 'Peace'.The boss is Kim Jong Trump who is reprisented by a generic officer because it isn't worth making a character for him Splat Tim goes through a training montage in Iwo Jima and returns to Sparta to fight Nico & tells him that peace is through Order. Freedom is chaos and order is slavery.If you punch people that want to genocide millions of people you are as bad as those genociders. That is the way of balance. Fascists of the Future will call themselves Anti Fascists according to Winston Churchill... Even though he never said that. Splat Tim is like "Yeah well it's not really balanced if it's all order now isn't it?" and the two fight. Splat Tim wins, leaving Nico wounded and then Splat Barry throws milkshakes at her and she drowns in them. Splat Tim has to be the PRO-letriat gamer to end the bullshit once and for. He goes out to fight Cao Cao.He first faces Niu Jin,which Splat Tim introduces to him to Minecraft. Niu Jin Shows Tim his Golden Cow(which is the actual translation of his name) and then shoots milk at Splat Tim,which are hard to Dodge.After that Tim faces Zhang Liao,who is easy to knock back and he shouts YAMADA after he got knocked back by Tim. ANYWAY Lank enters in Sun Wukong's Martial Arts tournament, for charity (and tax evasion). Tim fights his way to fight Kungfu Ugandan champion Bruce U. Tim does that one fatality from the Mortal Kombat sprite flash movies where Scorpion rips out Johnny Cage's balls so Lank runs the fuck out of the building and it explodes. Then Splat Adam enters a no nutting contest against Hanzo Hattori but lucky for us Splat Adam is an inkling they don't nut,so Hanzo smoke bombs out of the place as he was about to wet his pants and Tokugawa goes crazy that he can nut in NNN! Splat Tim now must escalate Chi Bi sponsored by Alibaba.Splat Tim was once a friend of Sima YI, but things changed. Splat Tim tells SimaYi turn off the CO2 Sima says no. They fight SimaYi a level 50 wizard who leveled up by manipulating Cao Pi ,he is like 33 years old but looks like 15 and eats like complete shit. It's a long grueling battle, but Splat Tim eventually defeats the SimaYi & activates the fire penguin disco panda which toss piss jars. They're one of the trickiest enemies in the game, and Splat Tim does a similar shot to Die Hard where he jumps out of the main ship and it's all exploding Jack Ma piss energy. The heroes go to Kyushu and fight the Shimazu forces for no reason.This was an option.Later they encounter Goto Matabei at Shigoku and find out he is diggings a mine for diamonds,he hasn't found any because it doesn't spawn at that area.Goto Unleashes the Road roller da and does over 420 damage to them as it cannot be doged.After defeating Goto,Splat Tim faces Huang Zhong and fights him.Huang is a master archer and 70 years old or something.He tells Tim that peace is through the freedom of people,not all people are good and it could lead to chaos,so Splat Tim shoots him and goes to face Liu Bei. At Cheng Du,Splat Tim encounters Liu Bei,who says that the Kingdom of ShuHan is falling,and it needs to collapse for the people,and unleashes the ashy tiger.after the tiger was defeated Liu Bei escapes in a police car that goes Ngwah Ngwah Ngwah Ngwah.They go on a truck and shoot a machine gun at Liu Bei,raktaktaktaltaltaktaktakaktaktak and blow a horn boh boh boh pep pep pep boh boh boh an the car blows more siren Ngwah Ngwah Ngwah Ngwah Ngwah Ngwah Ngwah Ngwah Ngwah.After he is defeated Liu Bei says that the way of peace is... And then he blows up. Finally they fight Lu Bu,after being defeated Lu Bu says: "The true enemy is.." then a pillar falls down on them,but Lu Bu holds it up Lu Bu continued: "Orochi..."￼Orochi,who has been manipulating the American government is the one responsible for the killings,banning refugees, tax evasion,corrupted government and dank memes.The Splatoon team up with the Mythics to fight against Orochi at Okinawa. Regardless, balance has now been achieved, goodbye Charaters (1st version) *Splat Tim *Splat Tina * Splat Barry * Splat Adam * Splat tonna * Lank * Zeldie Fighters *Dong Dong *Fei Fei *GOUKI *Terminator *Zhuge Liang *Wu Liao Jun *Yin Yin Warriors *Guan Suo *Huaman *Yuki *Xianglan *Solania *Sun Ji *Kunoichi *Alucard *Xindy Warriors 2nd *Sazuki Uchina *Arla Cran *Retona *Sophia *Tohunga *Goemon Allied *Simo Hayha *Tul Bahadur Pun *Virginia Hall *Jack Churchill *Audie Murphy Axis *Heinrich Himmler *Claus von Stauffenberg *Martin Borrman *Takeichi Nish *Tadamichi Kuribayashi Shu *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Zhao Yun *Ma Chao *Huang Zhong *Xu Shu *Hwang YueYing *Liu Bei *Liu Shan *Ma Yunlu *Zhou Cang *Fa Zheng *Guan Ping *Zhang Shi *Pang Tong *Tao Yue Wei *Zhang Liao *Yue Jin *Yu Jin *Zhang He *Xu Huang *Guo Jia *Wang Yi *Cao Cao *Xiahou Dun *Cao Pi *Zhenji *Zang Ba *Jia Xu *Niu Jin *Himiko *Xiahou Yuan *Cao Hong Wu *Huang Gai *Han Dang *Cheng Pu *Gan Ning *Lu Meng *Zhou Yu *Sun Shang Xiang *Sun Quan *Xiao Qiao *Sun Ce *Taishi Chi *Zhu Zhi *Lu Su *Lu Xun *Da Qiao *Zhou Tai *Zhuge Jin Jin *Sima Yi *Sima Shi *Sima Zhao *Wang Yuanji *Zhang Chunhua *Zhong Hui *Jiang Wei *Sima Fu *Zhuge Dan *Jia Chong *Wen Yang Other *Zhang Jue *Dong Zhou *Lu Bu *Diao Chan *Lu Shang Shuang *Meng Huo *Zhurong *Treiu Au *Sha Moke Sengoku 1 *Yukimura Sanda *Katsuyori Takeda *Sasuke Sarutobi *Masamune Date *Kagekatsu Usegi *Kanetsugu Naoe *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Nene *Mitsunari Ishida *Toshiie Maeda *Matsu *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Hanzo Hattori *Ujimasa Hojo *Terumoto Mouri *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Harumasa Nanbu *Sadayasu Suzuki *Sorin Otomo *Motochika Chosokabe Sengoku 2 *Kojiro Katakura *Ina *Yoshisha Shimazu *Koshosho *Kai *Keiji Maeda *Kotaro Fuma *Nobunaga Oda *Noh *Ranmaru Mori *Sakon Shima *Katsiue Shibata *Mitsuhide Akechi *Oichi *Mushashi Minyamoto Sengoku 3 *Magoichi Saica *Goto Matabei *Munishige Tachibana *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Masanori Fukushima *Hideyaki Koboyakawa *Tadaoki Hosokawa *Koujiro Sasaki *Tenkai *Takadora Todo *Tadakatsu Honda Orochi *Orochi *Da Ji *Medusa *Baijugung *Red Boy *Shuten Doji *Yama *Cratos *Nico Mythics *Fu Xi *Nu Wa *Susano *Sun Wukong *Sanzang *Persius *Ramanaya *Nezah *Taigong Wang Guest charaters * Akuma/Gouki * Dante * Kyo Kusunagi * Yoshimitsu * Heihachi Mishsima * B.J.Blazkowicz * Richter Belmont * 2B *Thor *Loki *T-101 Bonus characters * Yoshitsune Minyamoto * Benkei * Tamano * Abe Semei * Shi Huangdi * Hidenobu Oda *Unfinished roster Gameplay It's an action RPG like Warriors Orochi,but has a 5v5 multiplayer mode,each army has a separate story Trivia Every version has an exclusive costume and weapon for one character * God of war Kratos & blades of chaos (PS4) * Spartan Persius & Energy sword (XBOXONE) * Zero Suit Shang Xiang & Bane's blade (Switch) * HEV suit Yukimura & Crowbar (Steam/PC) There are several unused characters such as Baloogey Funky Kong was planed to be a guest character,but they couldn't figure out what weapon to give him Category:Games Category:Games with sex jokes